Death Bringer
by AshleighSlytherin
Summary: Being killed by Dumbledore, Tom Riddle's older sister is shocked to find herself in a new body. A young, MALE body. And what's more, is that her brother kills her new parents and tries to kill her. And now the manipulative old coot leaves her on a doorstep? No, not accepting this as her fate. She plans. She plans to get her brother back and rule the wizarding world like planned. OC
1. Chapter 1

'Oh, buggering fuck. No. This can't be. I'm a BOY?' She froze in thought, looking properly horrified at the realization. 'The last thing... What's the last thing I remember? Green light and - DUMBLEDORE! Wonderful, Dumbledore killed me and I woke up in a male body. A YOUNG male body. Bloody hell, how old am I?'

"Come here Harry Dear, let me get you changed and bring you down to see your Godfather before he leaves for the night. How does that sound, hmm?"

'Who?' The newly deemed Harry opened her eyes, staring in shock at the red head currently leaning down to pick him up. 'Who is this woman?' She went to voice those very thoughts, expecting at least somewhat of a word to form. It did not. All she could do was make noises that sounded somewhat like English.

As the day steadily grew worse, she grew resigned to her fate in her new body, her new time. She never found out how old she was, just had a pretty good idea. The shock of her life came, though, when she had found out her father was a Potter. A Potter. One of the lightest families she had ever had the displeasure of meeting. A biased bunch of idiots is what they were.

Later, very later, Potter was yelling for Lily, her mother, to take her upstairs and hide. From what, she did not know. Not until she'd seen him, standing there with his wand pointed at the muggle born. She watched, not being able to do anything as her brother, her baby brother, threatened the nice women that had cared for her today with death.

"Move aside and you shall live!" He snarled, the smallest tinge of insanity present in his eyes.

"Please, take me instead! Leave Harry, please!"

No matter how many times her brother told her to move, she did not, and with a somewhat heavy heart, she saw the green light rush towards the woman, killing her instantly. Her red hair fanned out behind her as she fell to the ground, dead, her last words were that she loved him, her.

Harry, or as she was known in her previous life, Liliana, stared at her brother in resignation. She smiled, telling him how much she loved him and that she forgave him in it before closing her eyes, waiting.

Voldemort looked on slightly weary before shooting the killing curse at her. He went to turn around when he saw it enter into the boy's body, but it then rebounded, knocking him out of his own body, destroying it in the process. His spirit floated from the room, not even noticing the bit of soul to break off and enter the scar on the babe's forehead.

Liliana opened her eyes as a wave of pain flew through her body, she vaguely thought about the blood running down her face. She looked at the floor where her brother's robes and wand lay, wishing above anything that she could somehow hide it so no one would take it.

Her last thoughts before falling unconscious were just that, that his wand would go and wait somewhere safe.

She woke up for a minute or so every so often, not even bothering to open her eyes and just listen to what the people around her were saying.

The final time she woke before falling into a peaceful, as peaceful as she would ever have, sleep was the sounds of a woman telling Dumbledore that they were "the worst sort of muggles that she had ever seen!" She opened her eyes long enough to see the old man smiling at her as he placed her on the porch.

"VERNON!"


	2. Chapter 2

The name she had when she was Tom's sister was Liliana. She was female. Now, she has a male(mostly male) name and a male body. Do you really think a 26-28-year-old will be okay going by a male name when she is female mentally? No. She's okay with having a rather prepubescent boy body, but that doesn't mean she'll dress like one. **_Henrietta_** is the name I've given her. It isn't particularly muggle and can be pulled off as Pureblood. (More then _Harry_ can at least) She has a fondness for dresses (it's fairly easy to hide weapons) and she has let her hair grow out. How long you think it would be is up to you. (just long enough for a ponytail)

* * *

"FRE-"

Nope, not putting up with that today, a five-year-old Liliana thought, waving her hand in the general direction of the nauseating presence of her Aunt. On second thought, she waved her hand a second time and shutting up her uncle. On particularly boring days, she took to staring at the human beach-ball, thanking every deity she knew that she was not related to that by blood. "Good genes, the best genes."

Marge was a bit blinded by her own stupidity and it was always such a mystery when the mirror never shattered when she used it. There was only so much ugly one could take before either killing it or themselves.

Maybe she could kill the women while she slept? That way she wouldn't have to listen as the women droned on and on about superior genes.

Fucking muggles.

Liliana drifted off in thought, twirling her fork in the plate of spaghetti in front of her. It was times like this that she missed her baby brother.

A hand smacked down on the table next to her, trying to gain her attention. It did not. It did gain the beach-ball a fork in the hand, though! She smiled happily as the screams filled the dining room, relishing in the sounds she rarely ever heard. She went to get the fork back to continue eating before deciding that no, she didn't know where he'd been or what was in his blood and that she could just grab a new one.

Wondering if the man had always been that size, she wandered over to the drawer with silverware and grabbed a new fork and headed back to the table to grab and plate and leave for her bedroom. Two hours was more than she would like to be in their presence. Way too much time.

A just under eleven-year-old Liliana walked down the stairs, smiling pleasantly as the three at the table shook in "i-might-actually-piss-myself" fear. Sitting down, she picked up her fork, ignoring the three of them.

"Er... Henrietta, you have mail." Her Aunt said, hoping she hadn't just angered the child.

"Hogwarts?" She asked absentmindedly.

"Yes."

She hummed around her bite of food, plans falling into place in her head. "Tell them I accept and that I don't need anyone sent to show me around. I'll need five pounds for today, don't expect me back before dinner. Better yet, I'll get something while I'm there." She held out her hand for the envelope, quickly shuffling through it until she got to the school supplies list.

Henrietta walked to the front door and slipped her black coat from the hanger, putting it on along with a pair of black flats. She rummaged through her aunt's purse, grabbing the money she needed, and put it and the list in a pocket. "I'll be back sometime tonight." She called behind her before closing the front door.

It was rather windy out, her hair curly black hair blowing behind her and her dark blue dress squashed against her legs along with the sun beating down on her from above.

She made her way to the run-down park that no one ever frequented. Sticking out her hand for a moment and thinking of the knight bus, she quickly took a few steps back, the tell tale boom-boom of the dreaded bus coming to a stop in front of her. "My names-"

She slapped the money into his hands, "Don't care, no and no, keep the change. The Leaky."

Sitting in the seat closest to her, she plopped down and silently cast a sticking charm to the seat.

The ride was as unpleasant as she remembered.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, the bus was off to the next stop.

Plastering a happy smile on her face, she made it into the Leaky and headed for Tom, the bartender. "Excuse me, sir? I might have gotten a bit distracted in the muggle world and lost my family." She said looking bashful, a light dusting of red on her cheeks. "Would you mind?"

Tom smiled, "of course little lady."

The entry slid open at the last touch of his wand. She thanked him and walked through, keeping an eye on anyone within touching distance.

The large white building on the corner, Gringotts, was the first place she needed to visit.

She nodded to the goblins who opened the doors and ignored everyone, going straight to the front of the line.

"Next!"

Smoothing out her dress, she walked up to the counter and smiled (with teeth) her greeting. "My name is Harry Potter and I'm here for several reasons. Private reasons."

The goblin handed her a dagger and piece of paper. Authentication.

She pricked her finger, letting a couple drops fall onto the paper.

The goblin nodded at whatever it read before shouting in its language. A goblin a bit larger than the teller grunted in her general direction before nodding its head towards the doors guarding the hallway with offices.

His office was rather big, files and other things littered around the room, a sword hung on the wall behind him.

"What can I do for you?"

"Name change and money withdraw."

"The name change can't happen without your guardian present. Would you like to head to your trust-fund vault now?" Griphook was rather an unpleasant goblin, and considering what family's she would become the head of in the future, she thought him rather lacking in brain cells as well.

"One hundred galleons would be yours if we legally changed my first name."

The creature sat in silence before reluctantly agreeing. "And what would this name be?"

"Henrietta. And do change the certificate to read female, not male."


End file.
